Problem: Stephanie starts counting at 28, and she counts by fives. If 28 is the 1st number that Stephanie counts. what is the 7th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $28$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&28 + 5 \\ &= 33\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&28 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 28 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the 7th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&28 + (6\times5) \\ &= 28 + 30 \\ &= 58\end{align*}$